Talk:Accomplices
should we add the images bc i think thats better than just linking to the character page... (or did you have that in mind from the beginning?) Nostrawberriesallowed (talk) 01:59, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, actually, I was planning on adding the images! I'd just been working on the page for an hour and a half at that point so I didn't want to add the images now, especially since a lot of them still need uploading. It'll be a pretty big project for me to gather up all those images and crop them. We can definitely add the images for the accomplices we have pictures of now though if you want. Heroine of Time (talk) 04:20, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :you know what im gonna do :^) Nostrawberriesallowed (talk) 22:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::To answer some of the questions you said in your edit summaries... yes, the silver Raphael actually is Raphael S, and the gold is Raphael A. I noticed that too. For some reason, the titles are switched on that one, haha. And as for Young Raphael S (and The Real Emperor Napoleon for that matter, which I still need to upload), I know they're in the game because I took pictures of them, but I've never seen anyone actually USE them so they're not listed on my Rogues' Gallery by number. If they show up in the R-Coin Auditions next week (or I meet someone that uses them), then I should be able to find out their real number. Heroine of Time (talk) 04:59, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::yELLS I WANNA PUT THE IMAGES TO THE ARTICLE it already takes 5 ever cropping and uploading each one i wanna help you with the load Nostrawberriesallowed (talk) 17:28, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry! I just couldn't leave those poor images stranded with no page. :P I was actually thinking, maybe I should just upload the images here un-cropped? Then you could help me out with cropping them. (And if you edit them with Photoshop, you could probably remove the red background, too!) Heroine of Time (talk) 08:19, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :::if you do, please upload them as .png (also we gotta make the previous images transparent as well) Nostrawberriesallowed (talk) 16:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Template The problem with the template is because I used #ifexist to see whether the accomplice's image exists or not, after a certain number of uses (99 is what I read somewhere), it stops checking whether the image exists or not and just acts as though it doesn't. See how since you added the template a few more times, now Robert and Cesar's images don't load anymore, even though it's using the template. It's because apparently #ifexist is an "expensive" parser function. The only thing I can think of to fix it is make the user specify in the template whether there is an image or not. Heroine of Time (talk) 22:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ahhh... how about we split the page up? like take the first 100 and make a template with the first 100, then the 2nd hundred, then the 50... then you just put the 3 templates on this page for the 250 accomplices! (does this make sense?) Nostrawberriesallowed (talk) 22:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :We could try that, maybe, but I don't think it'll work. Because I think it's not how many times the template is used, it's how many times #ifexist: is used. As a last resort, we could always fix the template by just having the user type in "no image" or something if there's no image for the accomplice. Or we can even just have it show that 100px red link below the accomplice. Or maybe we should ask a Wikia person if they have ideas? (I know the limit on expensive parsers can be raised if you ask, but they rarely do that.) Heroine of Time (talk) 04:27, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Missing Accomplices is cedric in paris caper at all (chubby macaron guy) i mean there are still some empty spots... thats the only side character i can think of rn thats not listed here yet Nostrawberriesallowed (talk) 00:38, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm almost sure numbers 29 and 30 are Cedric... but I never saw his accomplice in game and it seems like Phioris didn't either, so yeah. We have no way of knowing what his accomplice is called or if it really existed. I mean, maybe they just forgot to make him accessible, just like they forgot to assign a bunch of the skills to accomplices. He is in Paris Caper in one of the chapters, though. Heroine of Time (talk) 10:47, October 22, 2015 (UTC)